


Deep Breath

by phoenixjustice



Series: Second Greatest drabble-verse [2]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Gokaiger, companion piece to Voice.</p><p>All the things in the world, the Universe, at his disposal. And this was the choice he had <br/>made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath

Deep Breath  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by people who aren't me; I only own this story and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Marvelous/Basco.  
Setting: Post-Gokaiger, companion piece to Voice.  
Summary: All the things in the world, the Universe, at his disposal. And this was the choice he had made.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They had finally found, and gained, the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe and had gained something from it; their most desired wish. All the things in the world, the Universe. With the Second Greatest Treasure he could wish for anything he wanted; unlimited wealth, power, anything and everything at his disposal. But instead he gained something else; something which he realized now he had wanted greatly, did not know his greatest wish deep within himself was this.

"You look surprised, Marvey-chan." Basco's voice was soft. He looked as unruffled as ever, a small smirk on his face--that is if you didn't look closely into his eyes. There was a hesitance there that Marvelous had never seen in the space pirate.

After a moment of his own hesitation, he places a hand against Basco's cheek, causing the space pirate's eyes to widen in honest surprise. "Welcome back, Basco." Marvelous says softly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
